there is light in darkness
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: Two girls sneak on board of the princess Andromeda cruise ship hoping for shelter but gets caught by Luke. The two sisters Separate from each other as one escapes with Percy and the others. while the other one stays with Luke but not joining his army as she hopes to snap him out of his revenge towards the gods, out of the grasps of Krono's. Parings: LukexOc and PercyxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this takes place around the sea of monsters. I hope you enjoy this fic and I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Ethan walks over to the lounge where Luke was having a drink. Ethan brings over the two girls with him, one of the girls glares at them while the other one stared at Luke blankly. He smiled crookedly when he sees the girls.

"what do we have here Ethan?" he asked.

"two demigods Luke. We found them sneaky around the ship" Ethan replied.

"I see. Come to join my army have you?" he smiled.

"what army?!" the girl with blonde hair hissed. " we came here hoping for shelter"

"so your parent doesn't care about you huh? Your perfect for my army" he smiled more.

"don't you dare say that about our mother! She loves us very much!" the girl hissed, Luke got up walking over to the girl staring into her hazel eyes.

"who's your mother then? I bet you either one of them doesn't care about you" he grinned.

"Aphrodite..." she replied, Luke laughs.

"oh I bet she doesn't really care about you. As she loves Ares too much and have her love affairs" he smiles.

"shut up! That's not true! now let us go before I stab you in the stomach" she hissed.

"all bark and no bite just like all of her children" he laughs.

"you have no idea what we can do" she growls.

"lock them up in a cell" Luke orders.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the other girl with dark black hair says.

Luke looks at the girl and walks over to her staring right into her eyes as she stares back calmly sort of annoying Luke.

"and why not?" he asked.

"you want us to join your army? How are you going to do that if we're locked in a cell? You want to see what we can do" she says exactly what he wants.

"Luna.."the blonde girl says shocked.

"hmm very well . Lock up Blondie instead" he says.

"you take her away..you take me too" the black-haired girl says.

"fine just tie their hands together and leave them with me" Luke orders.

Ethan nods and ties their hands together before he leaves, Luke sits back down.

"so what are your names?"Luke asked.

"Luna and Alina.." Luna replied.

"Luna! Dont tell him our names he could be our enemy!" Alina yells.

"she's right. I could be your enemy or I could be an alley depending on your answers" he smiles.

"you won't know our answer son of Hermes" Luna says.

"how did you know my dad was Hermes?" he asked shocked.

"you have the smile of Hermes but its more evil" Alina says.

"true. But don't speak of him again, I don't want nothing to do with him!" he says.

"your dad left you?"Luna asked shocking Luke again.

"you spoke of parents leaving or not caring. So we thought he might have done the same" Alina says.

"he never cared about me. But that doesn't matter" he sighs. "so what makes you different from all the kids of the love goddess?"

"we had to survive on our own. We know had to fight and we're not afraid to get ourselves dirty if we have to fight" Alina says.

Luke looks at them as memories of him and Thalia running away together, having to survive each day on their own along with Annabeth. But he soon snaps out of it as the alarm on the ship goes off.

"we have intruders. Excuse me for a moment girls" he says.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here is the second chapter of the Fic. Just to let you all know now, since the two sister split up is this chapter the rest of the chapters in this fic will be going back and forth between the two girls point of views. enjoy!**

Alina and Luna watch Luke walk out the room. Then they look at each other and nod as they go outside to see what was going on, they see three kids in front of him.

"ah its good to see my favorite cousins. So Percy have you changed your mind? Are you going to join my army?" Luke smiles.

"no, we're here to stop you Luke" Percy replied.

"and how are you going to do that exactly? Theres only three of you against my crew" Luke grins.

"he's right...how are they going to stop him?" Alina whispered.

"I don't need more people to stop you" Percy replied.

"Percy what are you thinking?" Annabeth asked looking at him like he's crazy.

"I have a plan..don't worry" Percy whispers.

"and you Annabeth..what are you doing bringing a cyclops along? You know that's how Thalia died!" Luke says anger in his voice, pointing to the tall kid with light brown curls.

"he's my brother! And he's not a bad cyclops" Percy says.

"your brother really Percy?" Luke laughed.

"sis this might be our chance to escape" Alina whispered but Luna stayed silent.

"Percy...whatever your plan is do it now" Annabeth whispered.

"take them to the cell" Luke ordered.

"wait Luke!" Percy says.

"what is it Percy? Changed your mind?" Luke says.

"no...we talked t your dad..." Percy says, Luke tensed at the mention of Hermes.

"really now?" he asked.

"yes, and he says he does love you but he's just always busy" Percy says.

"that's a lie! If he loved me he would have found time in his busy schedule to check up on me! I don't believe it! Take them to the cell now" Luke ordered

the two girls watched the guards take the three kids to the prison cell, Alina turns to her sister.

"we have to help them" she whispers, Luna nods.

Luke walks back in the room and smiles at the girls observing them carefully, maybe hoping they'll join him.

"sorry about that. I have to talk to my crew about something, Ethan show the ladies to my room" Luke says as he calls the rest of the crew on deck.

"yes, Luke...follow me girls" Ethan says, they follow Ethan to Luke's room and he looks at them.

"stay here and there will be no trouble" Ethan says closing the door.

Alina watches Ethan leave waiting till he's gone. Luna looks around the room seeing a picture of a small little boy with his mom smiling happy with a slight mischief smile.

"he's gone. Come on sis lets help those kids" Alina says

"you go. I'll make sure Luke doesn't leave" Luna says

"you sure?" she asked, Luna nods.

The two girls exit the room, hug each other tightly as one worries about the other.

"be careful Luna" Alina says.

"I will..." she says, the two girls part ways.

-Alina's pov-

She sneaks her way around the ship trying to find the cell room when she hears voices that sound familiar, walk over in that direction.

"was that your plan Percy?" a female voice asked.

"sort of..." Percy's voice replied.

"that was a stupid plan! Now we're stuck here" Annabeth says.

"did you have a better plan? And we wont be stuck"Percy says.

"if I talked to Luke. I could get him to stop" Annabeth says softly.

"impossible. Theres no sense in trying to talk him out of it. He wont listen" Percy says.

"No! I can snap him out of it. Luke will listen to me...the Luke I know still has to be in there somewhere...he has to be" she says softly, as Alina comes in.

"you knew him before?"Alina asked, they look at her.

"who are you? And are you here to make sure we don't escape?" Percy asked

"my name's Alina, no I'm here to help you escape" she says

"what but aren't you?..." Percy asked confused.

"no, I'm like you. I want out of this ship" she replied.

"then why aren't you in here like us?" Percy asked.

"my sister convinced him not to put us in the cell" Alina says

"how?" Annabeth asked.

"we're daughters of Aphrodite. I think she used Charm speak on him" she replied

"maybe you and your sister can help me talk him out this revenge against the gods" Annabeth says hopefully, Alina shakes her head.

"we tried already. Your friend is right he wont listen" Alina says, Annabeth looks sad. "so how do you know him?"

"Luke and Thalia...they ran away...so did I but I was always alone before they met me. Then later they found me hiding from monsters, we ran together to camp half blood" Annabeth asked.

"what about your friend Thalia? What happened to her?" she asked.

"she died when we got to camp. She fought the cyclops by herself so we can make it, now she's the pine tree that protects the camp" Annabeth says.

"will be the pine tree unless we can find Grover and get the golden fleece" Percy corrected.

"I'm sorry that you lost your friend" Alina says.

She grabs the key and unlocks their cell, freeing the three and they look at her for a moment.

"come on let's go, I hope my sister is okay" Alina says.

-Luna's pov-

Luna hid behind the door to listen on Luke talking to his crew. First she heard his voice then Ethan's and some other voices that sounded weird.

"why are we letting them go exactly?" Ethan's voice asked

"because thy;re to going to get the golden fleece to revive the tree which will bring Thalia back. So it will either be her or Percy to decide the fate of what happens to the gods" Luke says.

"the fate of the gods? I have to stop him" she whispers to herself.

Luna quickly hid herself more as a guard goes inside making everyone look at him.

"what is it? Cant you see we're busy?" Luke asked.

"I apologize Luke, but the prisoners escaped" the guard says.

"what how?" Luke asked.

"there was another girl with them" the guard says.

"another girl?" Luke asked.

"it's those Aphrodite girls. I told them to stay in the room" Ethan scowl.

Luna quickly runs to the front of the ship to meet the others,then sees them grabbing the life boat.

"Alina" she says, Alina turns to Luna.

"sis, come on" Alina says holding her hand out towards her sister.

Luna stands there hesitant not sure what to do. She wants to stop Luke and snap him out of this pan but doesn't want to be separated from her sister.

"Luna, we don't have time! Come on!" Alina says.

"so you decided to leave eh? Fine with me we'll just end up in battle, your on the losing side" Luke says coming over with his guards, Ethan.

"Annabeth, Tyson, Alina go! I'll keep them busy" Percy says as Annabeth looks at him. "go!"

Annabeth nods as they hurry onto the life boat and use the Thermos cup to give them a little boost.

"Luna come on!" Alina says before they get a little further but she still stood there hesitant, Percy looks at her .

"go hurry. I don't want you caught up in this" Percy says.

"Percy, how are you going to keep my crew busy?" Luke smiles.

"like this" Percy says as the ocean raised behind him. "Luna hurry!"

"cousin, join us you know the gods are just using us. Calling on us when they need our help..when have they ever helped us?" Luke says.

"sure my dad doesn't answer my questions when I talked to him. But he helped us get here" Percy says

"Percy go! I got this" Luna says.

"what?! But you'll be stuck here" Percy says.

"go..."Luna says hiding the sadness she feels.

Alina looks shocked but Percy nods and hurries to the life boat moving as Luna grabs Luke's arm to stop him. Soon the life boat is almost away from the cruise ship.

"sister!" Alina yells.

"be careful Alina" Luna says softly, as the boat disappears from sight.

"so you decided to join me did you?" Luke grins.

"no" Luna replied. "you take me to a spare room" she commanded Ethan.

Ethan nods and leads Luna the way to a spare room on the ship Leaving Luke standing there shocked and confused.

-Alina's pov-

Alina cried as she sat in the corner and Percy, Annabeth look at her.

"we can't take her back to camp. We'll get in trouble" Annabeth whispered.

"I know. We'll just have to take her with us" Percy whispered looking at Alina. "we have to cheer her up"

"how? It's not our fault her sister decided to stay"Annabeth whispered, Tyson moves next to Alina.

"friend?" Tyson asked, she looks up. "whats wrong?"

"we never been separated before. I...I always took care of her and protected her. What if he doesn't treat her right of torture her?" Alina sniffles.

"do not worry friend..sister is going to be okay" Tyson says.

"Tyson's right. Luke may be on the wrong side but he wouldn't go as far as that to do something like hurting a member of his crew" Percy says.

"okay. But why would she stay?" Alina asked.

"I think she's going to try snap Luke out of it herself" Annabeth says "it's what I would do"

"I guess..so where are we heading?" Alina asked

"normally we would take you to camp half blood. But if we do that we would get in trouble. We have to save our friend Grover and get the fleece" Annabeth says.

"alright I'll help. But do you know where to go?" she asked.

"I think I know where" Percy says.

"Percy?" she asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain. But on water I can sense the Longitude and Latitude..those numbers the fates gave us..." Percy says

"were the coördinates to somewhere! Why didn't I realize that?" Annabeth says.

"so where are we heading to Percy?" Alina asked.

"the Bermuda Triangle..."Percy says.

"the Sea of monsters" Annabeth corrected.

"lead the way then" She says.

-Luna's pov-

After spending some time in the room thinking, Luna decides to go and try to talk to Luke. She walked into his room seeing him asleep.

"Luke?" she asked softly, he moans opening his eyes then looks at her confused.

"Luna..what do you want?" he asked, getting up.

"I have some questions..I like you to answer" she replied.

"come in, ask away"he says, Luna goes in and sits next to him.

"whats this about your friend Thalia and Percy deciding the fates of the gods?" she asked.

"you heard that huh?" he asked, she nods. "the prophecy, a child of the big three will either destroy or save Olympus once they're 18. Percy is a Child of Poseidon one of the big three"

"and your friend Thalia?...isnt she dead?" Luna asked.

"she's a daughter of Zeus also one of the big three. Yes, she dead but technically a pine tree protecting the camp" Luke says.

"then how is she going to be able to decide the fate?" she asked.

"the golden fleece...they're going to need it to revive the tree, the barrier will go back up. But it will also bring Thalia back" Luke says

"oh..okay. Um Luke?" she asked.

"yeah?" he asked.

"what do you have against the gods that you would want to do this?" she asked.

"they don't care about us and only call on us when they need our help" Luke scowl.

"Luke, all gods aren't the same" she says putting her hand on his.

"why do you say that?" Luke asked.

"mom was never like that with us. She would check on us when she could but only for brief moments, talked to us in our dreams" Luna says.

"it wasnt like that for me" he scowl.

"mom told us she would take care of me and my sister if it wasnt for Zeus's law that the gods can't be with their children. Its his fault" she says.

"that's why Olympus has to be destroyed!" Luke says.

"no, it's the wrong reason" she says softly. "what started all of this?"

"my... Hermes sent me on quest to grab something for him. Almost got me killed in the process, I ended getting this scar" he sighs pointing to the clearly visible scar going across his eye.

"there's more to do that. I can sense it" she says.

"when I was little my mom would have days where she would be perfectly normal then go insane...choke me then everything would go back to normal again. It was like that everyday, terrifying...and Hermes never once checked on me"he says

"who gave you this idea?" she asked.

"Kronos...the Titan. He talks to me in my dreams...a voice" he whispers.

"dont listen to it" she whispers.

Luna puts her hand on the scar on his face, tracing it a little with her thumb, he looks at her showing his pain, sadness and a hint of fear. Luna looks at him with worry and kindness, he leans forward and brushes his lips against hers then kisses as Luke pulls her into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here is the third chapter of Light in the darkness. Luke is starting to trust Luna, I know their going a bit fast with liking each other but I promise it will slow down and not go so fast in the next chapters. just wanted to give Luke a sweet moment. also I apologize if Tyson seems out of character..it was a little hard getting him into character. with that being said I hope you enjoy!~**

Luna froze hesitantly but something in her made Luna kiss him back. Which in turn made Luke pull Luna on to his lap with his arms around her waist, he deepens the kiss just a little as he licks her lips. But it made Luna put her arms around him, that made him start squeezing her waist gently. Luna pulls away, looks into his Azure blue eyes as he stares into her hazel colored eyes.

"Luna, can I ask you a question?" Luke whispered.

"what is it?" she asked putting her hand on his cheek, he puts his hand on top of her hand.

"why did you decide to stay if you're not going to help me in this plan?" he asked.

"to snap you out of this revenge on the gods" Luna replies.

"unlikely. There's no way that will happen" Luke laughs but there was hope in his eyes.

"I can try...I can get you out of this Luke" she says softly.

"yes, try but to succeed? I'm not sure" he says.

"Luke, do you trust me?" she asked.

"I...I want to say yes" Luke whispers.

"I will earn your trust because I care about you. Then I will snap you of this revenge" she says softly.

"why do you want to try so hard for me?" he asked.

Luna looks into his eyes seeing past his hate, saw fear, loneliness and sadness. She traces the scar on his face making him flinch a little but he stays still. then Luna moves her hand down to his chest, rest it where his heart is and feels his strong heart beat as it skips a little.

"Luke, this plan of yours it's not good. It'll put you in danger..more than you know," she whispers, Luke tenses as he remembers his mom saying something like that when she would have one of her episodes. "I know you're a good person at heart but your turning bad from the hatred you feel for your dad. Kronos' is using your hate, making it stronger to cloud your mind and manipulating you with it"

"are you willing to go that far for me? If you stick with me..you'll be danger too" he whispers.

"I would be willing to go through danger to help you..I wont leave you alone." Luna says as she kisses his cheek making him blush a little. "I'll make this hate disappear"

"no one's ever did this for me" he whispers.

"you just havent found the right person that cares for you like I do" she whispers.

"th-thank you..." he whispers

Luna nods, gets off his lap and walks over to door but he grabs her hand looking at Luna confused with a slight hint of sadness as if to say 'your leaving me?'.

"where are you going?" he asked.

"to that extra room. So I can get some sleep" Luna replies.

"please stay with me..." he whispers.

"why?" she asked

"the nightmares..he'll talk to me again..." he whispers scared.

"don't listen to him Luke" she says softly

"I try...but I can't. Luna, please..." he begs

"will it really help if I stayed?" she asked, he nods.

Luna walks over to the closet, grabs another blanket then goes to the bed and lay down next to Luke as she pulls the blanket over herself. She turns her back facing Luke, he pulls her close with his arm over her waist, they slowly fall asleep.

-Alina's pov-

Annabeth and Percy just finished talking or at least attempted to talk to this Chiron person. Who Percy said ran the Camp with Dionysus who they call Mr. D.

"wait a minute guys. We should stop somewhere so we can figure out our plan" Annabeth says.

"I thought our plan was that we were heading to the sea of monsters?" Alina asked.

"that is our plan but we also need to find our friend Grover. I don't even know if he's at the sea of monsters" Annabeth says

"good point." Alina says looking around and sees a long stretch of the beach. "Look! There's the Virginia beach"

"oh my gods, how did we get this far? I wonder how far the princess Andromeda traveled over night?"Annabeth asked.

"it's five hundred and thirty nautical miles" Percy replied.

"then whats our position?" she asked.

"we are 36 degrees, 44 minutes north and 76 degrees,2 minutes west" Percy replied without thinking.

"how did you do that?" Alina asked.

"guess I have perfect bearings on the water" Percy shrugs.

"that's cool" Annabeth and Alina says at the same time.

"so uh...should we stop at the beach to figure out our plan?" Percy asked glancing at the both of them.

"right. The beach" Annabeth says.

"I see a cave over there" Alina says pointing ahead, a little to the left.

"got it.." Percy says commanding the currents to carry them in that direction.

The waves carry inside the cave and stops soon as it hits land, they get out of their life boat. Annabeth looks outside for a moment as this reminds her of when Thalia, Luke and herself doing the same thing when they were running.

"we need snacks..."Annabeth says

"I'll go get them!" Tyson smiles

"you get them big guy" Percy says.

Tyson smiles and runs out of the cave quickly to find snacks, Percy turns to Annabeth, she turns back to look at him.

"yes, Percy?" she asked.

"I think...I know where Grover is" he replied.

"you do? Then why didn't you say anything before?" Annabeth asked.

"because I was trying to remember what I saw from my dream" Percy replied

Alina puts her hand on Percy's shoulder and squeezed it gently to help him relax.

"tell us what you saw but take your time to remember" she says, Percy nods.

"I think Grover's trying to contact me through my dreams.." he starts

"an empathy link. Only a demigod and their protector can do that buts it's not only through dreams, you can be awake when that happens too" Annabeth says.

"go on continue Percy" Alina says.

"Grover...he sounded rushed like he was in a hurry. He was wearing like a paper eye on his head, was wearing a dress. Grover wanted me to find him fast..I think he was making something" Percy says.

"anything else?" Annabeth asked.

"he looked like he was in a cave. Someone was talking to him in a deep sounding voice that kind of sounded rough. Grover was given a time line to finish what he was supposed to make" Percy replied.

"sounds like he's with a cyclops" Alina says

"but that doesn't tell us where Grover is, we need more details" Annabeth says.

"Grover said he thought he found Pan but he ended up in that cave" Percy added.

"the golden fleece..." Annabeth said, her eyes widening.

"then we're looking for Polyphemus. He's in that cave with Grover...he's located by the sea of monsters" Alina says.

Tyson comes back holding an arm full of treats in his arms with a big happy smile.

"Look sugary Doughnuts!" he smiles.

"good job Tyson" Percy smiles.

"where did you get those? I didn't see a snack bar anywhere" Annabeth says confused

"there was a doughnut shop over by shore" Tyson says

"a doughnut shop?" Annabeth asked

"yeah, I walked in and nice man said I could take as much as I like" Tyson replies.

"Tyson, where is this doughnut shop?" Alina asked

"over there by shore" Tyson says looking in the direction.

Alina looks in that direction and sees the shop but squints to look at the sign and pales as she reads it.

"monsters doughnuts...," she reads, Percy pulls her over to the corner as they hide. "whats wrong?"

"there's a hydra heading our way" Percy whispers

-Luna's Pov-

Luna wakes up feeling the bed shift and hearing whimpering sounds. She turns around seeing Luke twitching and whimpering in his sleep as if he were having a nightmare. Luna puts her and on his shoulder and shakes him gently.

"Luke, wake up...Luke" she says.

He bolts up panting heavily and covered in sweat a bit, looks around then sees Luna and relaxes a little. He hugs her tight then looks up into her eyes.

"Luke, you alright?" she asked softly, hugging back gently as she runs her fingers through his hair,

"y-yeah..." he whispers.

"what was wrong?" sh asked softly.

"he was talking to me again..in my dreams" he whispers.

"what was he telling you Luke?" she asked

"I...I dont want to talk about it" he says

"then what can I do to help?" she asked

"you're doing it Luna," he replies as he stares into her eyes. "just don't leave my side please..stay with me"

"I can do that" she says softly.

Luke smiles and leans forward to brush his lips against hers, bites her bottom lip gently. Luna kisses him, he kisses back and for once relaxes, enjoys the sweet moment like this. As their hands links together but before Luke could deepen the kiss, the door slams open.

"Luke!" Ethan exclaims as he glares at Luna.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm alive! life's been crazy but I'm on summer break now...so updates will be more often now I hope you enjoy.**

Luke pulled Luna closer in a hug as he showed Ethan his middle finger, which only pissed the black-haired boy off, growls and walks closer to them.

"Luke! stop now or I'll pull you away from her" Ethan growls.

Luke pulls away reluctantly from the kiss but still holds Luna's hand and glares at Ethan then sighs.

"What do you want?" he asked

"We're almost at our location. The crew wants to know the plan" Ethan says.

"Fine," Luke groans annoyed but kisses Luna's cheek. "I'll be back".

Luna nods as Luke leaves but Ethan stays until Luke is gone. Then glares at her as a growl escapes his lips, Luna stares blankly and unafraid of Ethan.

"You,I know what you're up to..don't think your plan will work. Luke won't fall for your trick, so stay out of our way. But if you even think about messing up our plans..I'll lock you up in the cell" Ethan growls.

"I'll get Luke to snap out of it. You'll see" she whispers.

"Just stay out of our way girl" he says slamming the door behind him as he leaves.

Luna looks around the room, sees two pictures. One of Luke as a kid and looks happy with two young girls on both sides of him. One with short Blonde hair holding a dagger and the other having Black hair and holding a shield in one hand, a spear in the other. The other picture is Luke and a woman but in this one he looks sad and scared making Luna wonder what happened to his mom that would make him like this.

Luke's pov:

"So what's our plan?" Ethan asked as he comes in.

"Let Percy take the golden fleece is all we need to do really but make sure he does get it. Lord Kronos wants the child of Zeus revived so he can use that to his advantage and make the gods confused about the prophecy," Luke says. "and make sure we don't steer off course".

They all nod and leave except Ethan who stays, looks at Luke seriously making him sigh as he knows exactly what Ethan is going to tell him.

"What do you want now Ethan?" he sighs.

"You should lock the girl up in a cell…"Ethan says.

"Luna? there's no reason to lock her up she's not doing anything" he says.

"She's trying to stop you from getting revenge!"Ethan exclaims.

"I know...Ethan" he whispers.

"Then lock her up. She's only going to get in our way, Lord Kronos won't like that" Ethan says.

"I know! I know what he doesn't like so don't tell me that or tell me what to do! now get out!," he yells angrily as his fist shaking in anger. "I need sometime to think".

Ethan nods and leaves as Luke sighs, sits down then puts his head in his hands as he takes a shaky breath.

_What should I do? Is she using me? No..that's not it..she's trying to free me from this hatred, revenge. Luna cares about me...she wouldn't trick me….would she?_

There was a sudden knock on the door, he sighs looking up as he takes yet another shaky breath and trying to calm himself down.

"Come in" he says.

Luna walks in and sits next to Luke, putting her hand on his. Sensing that he is confused, lost and upset which worries her and wants to help him.

"Everything alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. Just need sometime to think" he sighs.

"Your friend Thalia. Was she close to you?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. We met when we ran away from our homes, it was before we met Annabeth," Luke says then looks at her grinning. "Do I sense jealousy?"

"No...I'm just concerned," she replied. "Would Thalia really want you to get revenge on the gods?"

"Maybe...I'm hoping she would understand my reasons. It was her father's wife's fault that her little brother Jason disappeared, Thalia's biological mother didn't even do anything. That's why she ran away from her home..she couldn't take it anymore," he says and sighs a little. "It was Zeus's fault that she turned into a pine tree".

"If Thalia truly cares about you. She wouldn't want you to do this. It may be true that a goddess took her baby brother and Zeus's fault she turned into a pine tree..but what if that was her wish...Thalia probably didn't want any more people in the camp to get hurt by the monsters so she wanted some way to protect them. But all of this wasn't the other gods fault you can not put the blame on them" Luna says.

"I guess you're right," he sighs. "You sure you're an Aphrodite girl? you sound like you would be Athena by the way you talk"

"I am Aphrodite's daughter...I just had my share of a hard life" she replied.

Alina's pov:

It felt like hours fighting this hydra as it's head keeps growing back. Alina thought that they were safe hiding behind the corner until Tyson had to sneeze, get the attention of the hydra. suddenly they hear a strange noise.

"What was that noise?" both Alina and Annabeth asked at the same time.

"Steam engine"Tyson says.

"There! prepare the thirty-two pounder!" a strong female voice yelled.

"I know that voice…"Percy said.

"But they're too close m'lady" a gravelly male voice said.

"Damn it! fine full steam ahead!" the girl shouted.

"Aye m'lady!" the male replied.

"everyone hit the dirt!" both Alina and Annabeth yell at the same time, as the girl commands to fire at will.

We all dove for the ground as an earth shattering boom echoed from the river. Then there was a bright flash of light followed with a column of smoke as the hydra exploded, showering us with its nasty green slime before it vaporized into nothing.

"Gross!" Annabeth cries as Alina got up and dusted herself off.

"It's a steam ship!" Tyson says excitedly.

Alina helped Percy up as the ship headed towards us. They saw that there was a trapezoid shaped casemate with slats on each side for the canons in the middle of the ship, a flag with a wild boar and a spear on a blood-red battle field waving in the wind. The strangest thing was the zombies in gray combat uniforms.

"Clarisse"Annabeth whispered.

"That's a civil war battle cruiser" Alina says.

"Losers...guess I have to rescue you, come on"she grunted.

They all walk on board but Clarisse holds her arm out in front of Alina to block her pant and glares at her.

"I don't know you…" she says.

"Alina, daughter of Aphrodite" Alina replied.

"A daughter of Aphrodite?," Clarisse chuckled. "You don't look it"

"I prefer to worry about my life and surviving than my looks" Alina growled, glared at back Clarisse.

"I like you!,"Clarisse laughs. "There's not many Aphrodite kids like you"

"Thanks?" Alina says confused.

"Well come on board Alina" she smiles.

Alina walks inside and sits by Percy who smiles at her a little and Annabeth looks annoyed as Clarisse comes and looks at the three in confusion.

"You guys are so going to be in trouble" she says.

"We can't afford to worry about that. We have to find Grover" Annabeth says.

"Grover? who cares about that satyr anyway? Isn't he on that quest to find Pan?" Clarisse grunted.

"Grover's my friend! and yes but he's being hostage by a cyclops"Percy growled.

"Jeez, cool it Jackson. Too bad I can't help you with that" she says.

"Actually you'll have to help us either way" Annabeth says.

"Yeah? why's that?" Clarisse asked crossing her arms.

"The cyclops that's holding Grover hostage is Polyphemus. He had the golden fleece" Percy says.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner? Alright captain set our course for…."Clarisse says not sure where to go.

"Sea of monsters.." Percy continues.

"What?! are you insane Jackson!" Clarisse exclaims.

"No, that's the coördinates to get to Polyphemus' island. Trust me" Percy says.

"Hmm...alright I guess. Set course for sea of monsters" Clarisse says not to enthusiastic anymore.


End file.
